


Weak to Assassins

by DexterPow2



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexterPow2/pseuds/DexterPow2
Summary: Asako learns to be honest about her feelings.
Relationships: Hassan of the Hundred Personas | Assassin/Astolfo | Rider of Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Weak to Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So, uhm... Once again, running my Astolfo account on Twitter, I flirted with an Asako once and then immediately saw unrelated but provocative images of Asako and pegging on Discord. And thus, I was unable to do anything else until I had written this out, edited it, and posted it.
> 
> Anyway: There's like a second of spanking, the femdom is pretty light and soft, and consent could theoretically be read as a bit hazy to begin with. I feel like I made it very clear later but my intention is not to write noncon or dubcon. Additionally, I still don't really know about what I should tag in Additional Tags for sex acts. If it shows up for a sentence, you'd be pretty annoyed if you were searching specifically for that, right?
> 
> I hope you can bear with me and I hope you enjoy this utter rare pair. That might be the tradition for this account. Rare pairs all the way!
> 
> And someone fix the Hassan of the Hundred Personas tag so it has proper capitalization! Please!

She  _ hated  _ him.

She hated his smug little face, the way he twirled and spun, and made every effort to make his every action as cute as possible. He would always laugh and giggle, asking her why she was always so serious as a Servant, as Assassin, Hassan-i Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain. It was too much.  _ He _ was too much. A Servant she could not understand.

The worst part was the other side of his behavior. Astolfo would sit down beside her when the intensity of battles between Servants slowed down. He spoke calmly, frowning when she seemed upset and smiling when she didn’t. She first thought that talking with him was a mere inconvenient part of a Servant’s duty, - a necessity of maintaining a working relationship with allied Servants, - but as time went on she could not lose the thought that was dominating her mind.

He was making fun of her. That small whelp of a Rider thought the front facing member of the Hundred Personas was weak. She was not. She was the one who spoke for the Hundred Personas. That frustration bubbled up more and more each time he caught her gaze, asked for her attention, spoke to her. She could not stand it any more.

She could not go to the rest of the Hundred Personas for this. She would need to deal with this on her own.

Assassin made her move quickly, spotting him in the hallway. “Rider.”

He turned around, his cape swishing with the motion. “Huh?” For a moment he looked so happy, and then he saw the darkness hiding beneath the mask. Surprise wiped away that excitement, spotted with what Assassin was sure was fear and anxiety.

She pushed him into one of the darker hallways, where the light of the fluorescent bulbs overhead was the weakest. Astolfo was firmly placed between her and the wall, and Assassin held him there, her arms set on either side of him. He was a head shorter than her, and he looked up at her with a nervous fanged smile. “Uhm. Hi,” he said casually.

She roughly took his chin in her hand, making sure he would not look away. “You have been an annoyance for far too long, Rider.” Assassin traced a finger along Astolfo’s throat, watching as he swallowed cautiously. “I should have your head.”

What she had not expected was for a blush to spread over Astolfo’s face, his breathing growing more laboured by the second. He did not even try to look away, meeting her gaze with a coy smile. “Are you going to punish me, Asako-san?”

She would not dignify that with a direct answer, covering his mouth with her hand. “... You’re enjoying this…?” This was the exact confusion that was all too familiar when it came to Astolfo. She wanted him to be scared. Instead, she could feel the heat of his excited breath against her hand, see the way his knees pressed together in anticipation, and his hands fiddled with the waist of his skirt.

Assassin did want to punish him. She wanted to make him understand exactly what she was feeling.

She took Astolfo to his room and set him on his bed. Astolfo sat there patiently, letting Assassin rummage through the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He had never exactly been quiet about his own sexuality. Assassin had often heard him brag about his collection to the other adult Servants, and so she knew exactly where to look.

“Oh…!” Astolfo mumbled as she set herself beside him, holding the clear bottle of lubricant in her hand. “Do you want me to-”

“Did you think I would only be directing? Take off your skirt,” she said firmly. Astolfo didn’t wait, dismissing the bulkiest parts of his armoured ensemble and his cape so they could fade away into gold dust. Assassin traced her fingers along the soft curves of his face as Astolfo slipped his black skirt down the length of his narrow hips.

He was already hard, the outline of his shaft pressing against the black fabric of his panties. Assassin was not surprised. She took the pale white mask from her face, setting it on Astolfo’s bedside so she could lean up against him. “Already, Rider?” She skimmed her fingers down his sweater, brushing her thumb against the exposed head of his erection. “Do I excite you this much?”

He pulled his thighs together when she touched him, groaning into the crook of her neck. “Yes…” Astolfo’s hand pressed against the defined muscles of her abdomen. “Please…”

Assassin felt a rush of excitement from his begging tone. He looked so fragile against her that she almost forgot how ferociously he fought on the battlefield. She wanted more. “Tell me.”

“Please touch me more.”

She heard him, but was not satisfied. “Speak clearly, Rider.”

Astolfo looked up at her, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open as he took eager little breaths. “Asako,” he said, his gaze focused in that one moment. “I want you to touch me.”

Asako obliged him, slipping her hand into his panties. Astolfo twitched as her fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking his length in a slow, teasing rhythm. His hand tensed against her abdomen. “Please, more than that…”

She stopped entirely, tightening her grip at the base of his cock. “Quiet.” Astolfo bit his tongue.

Asako left his side, pushing open his legs so she could kneel between them. With nothing but Astolfo’s shuddering breaths to punctuate the air, she unclipped his garters from his stockings, looking up at his blushing face. He looked away for a moment, but Asako was quick to remind him. She gripped his thigh with her hand, digging her fingers in against his skin. “Look at me.”

He nodded quickly, wincing. “Yes, Asako.”

She didn’t know what to think of his eagerness to call her by that name, but Asako liked how he did. He said it like he belonged to her, and in that moment between them he undeniably did. Asako smiled at the thought. She liked that too. As long as they were like this, Astolfo was nothing but her plaything to tease and punish as she saw fit.

Asako found a smile pressing upon her lips as she slipped Astolfo’s legs out of his panties and set it to the side. He was fully exposed to her now, his legs spread open to grant her easy access to him. Astolfo looked pleadingly at her.

She coated her hand in the slick lubricant, and leaned into him. He grabbed onto her wrist when she first made contact, the cold feeling of her fingers against his entrance causing him to tense up. 

Asako knew that Astolfo was experienced in anal play, and she knew enough about it herself from the miscellaneous knowledge of the Hundred Personas. She crawled up closer to him, pushing him flat against the bed. “Focus on my face, Rider.”

He nodded, and she felt him relax against her fingers. His gaze never left hers as she pushed inside him, the careful motions of her wrist coaxing him open. Astolfo’s thighs tensed around her, his grip on her wrist tightening, his eyes soft and begging. She wanted more of that face, and Asako searched for it as her fingers more easily slid inside him.

“O-o-oh!” Astolfo’s legs pushed against the sheets, his back lifting off the bed. He gasped, eyes unfocused, and came back down from that sudden high as he landed roughly back on the bed. His breath was nothing more than ragged pleading for air and he looked at her between half-lidded eyes, his pink hair messy and strewn about.

She couldn't tell if that had been a dry orgasm or if the combination of this play and her fingers against his prostate was that pleasing to Astolfo. All she felt was a fire in her core, and the need to do that again and again.

Asako leaned over him once more, pushing the hair from his eyes. "Rider. Astolfo." She saw a flash of excitement pass over his sweaty features when she said his True Name. "I will be fucking you senseless now." Her tone left no room for discussion. In this game, it was an undeniable fact.

Clearly without careful thought, Astolfo pushed himself up and kissed her quickly on the lips. He pulled back as soon as he had done it, apologizing through the haze of pleasure that was still affecting his mind. "Sorry, we didn't really talk about-"

She shoved him down, grabbing both of his cheeks with her hand. "I did not give you permission, Astolfo." Yet, despite any reservations she might have had before, she leaned down to take his lips for her own. She kissed him just as she intended to take him, asserting herself against his much smaller lips until he pulled away, panting and gasping for air once more. Perfect.

Asako carefully and gently pulled him to the side of the bed, flipping him over so he could lay on his stomach as his legs hung off the side. The angle was such that his feet, still clad in those black stockings, didn't quite reach the floor.

She looked at him as he laid like that, toes curling and uncurling in anticipation as his hands grasped at the sheets in front of him. It felt so right to see him like that, his rear displayed for her to play with. Him being a man who liked to dress in skirts, that played no part in that thought. Asako simply liked the part where he writhed in pleasure. She put his pillow under his head as she thought about that, letting him get more comfortable. She'd allow him that much.

In the corner of his bottom drawer, she had already seen it when she had looked the first time. It was a black leather harness, easily adjustable and put on, and jutting out from the front was a thick purple dildo, practically begging to fill Astolfo's ass. She noticed now, as she slipped it on, adjusting the clasps and buckles, that the strap-on was the same colour as her hair.

Astolfo had wanted this the entire time, and Asako would give him exactly that.

She set the shaft against the heft of Astolfo’s ass, and he offered her a gentle giggle, humming quietly as Asako sunk her fingers into the soft skin of his body. The thought quickly entered her mind as she lifted her hand, but she hesitated. Was that too far?

Astolfo nodded as he saw her from the corner of his eye, his teeth gently biting into his bottom lip.

The loud smack of her palm against him resounded in that small bedroom, and the quiet whimpering of his lingering moans slipped from his lips when that initial crack faded. Asako ran her fingers against the red handprint on his delicate skin as the dull sting left her fingers. Seeing that mark there, something she had done to his skin... She couldn’t help but smile in her own smug satisfaction.

Astolfo groaned as she finally lined up their hips and dripped the rest of that lubricant on her strap-on. His body happily accepted her length, shuddering and grasping at his pillow as she sunk into him. “Y-yes…” he mumbled with barely contained glee as she leaned over his smaller form.

“You like that a lot, don’t you, Astolfo?” Her hand slipped under his chin, tipping his face up to look at her. He nodded, the pleading in his face intense, his teeth still pressing into his bottom lip.

Asako pulled away from his hips for a brutally agonizing second and then rocked into him with careful, softly rolling thrusts. It felt perfectly natural, every motion into his soft yielding body as delicious as the last. Even the occasional awkward movement was quickly adjusted as Astolfo shifted underneath her to drive her in deeper.

She pushed him down hard against the bed, adding sharper thrusts in between the tantalizing gentle rocking of her hips. Asako liked how he gasped and panted. He didn't lie about how much he wanted it, and his honesty made it so much easier to tease him. Astolfo nuzzled against her hand on his chin and panted happily when she squeezed both his cheeks roughly. She loved that part especially.

His face was so happy, moaning hotly against Asako’s fingers as they moved to touch against his wet and eager lips. “Asako… Asako…” he repeated again and again, moving with her rhythm, and guiding her length into him in the way he liked it. She realized then that this groaning, messy face wasn’t born just out of the act. He liked that it was her. He liked that  _ she _ was touching him.

It was so obvious, and yet…

She thrusted into him roughly, one hand still by his face, but the other tightly gripping his waist. Astolfo gasped as his knees buckled, and she pushed into him again. He couldn’t stop moaning, panting and pleading as she kept thrusting into him. “I’m going to-” She refused to let him finish, lowering herself so she could kiss him again, her body flush against his, breasts pressed against his back. Astolfo’s stifled, messy groans vibrated against her lips. 

She knew he was close. Asako felt it in the heat of his body and the shuddering of his every muscle. She'd grant it.

With a final, heavy thrust, she slid firmly inside him, pinning him to the bed as he let out a sound of shuddering, blissful ecstasy. Asako held him there, watching as he jerked and rutted against the sheets, his own length twitching between his legs and climaxing against his thighs in messy spurts.

Astolfo collapsed, any remaining strength leaving him entirely as he shook and trembled silently with his face buried in the pillow. She didn’t know what to say, pulling out of him gently before she undid the harness. “Astolfo…” she offered her hand against his back. Asako had wanted to punish him, yes, but she found she hadn't wanted to hurt him.

He peeked up from the pillow, his eyes smiling and a goofy grin on his face. Despite what she had thought, Astolfo was fine. He lifted a hand to his mouth, sticking his tongue out between his fingers. “Your turn.” 

She accepted the offer instantly, slipping her pants down the length of her strong legs. Astolfo laughed quietly to himself as he watched her, rolling onto his back. “Can I talk now?”

Asako crawled up the bed, placing each of her legs on either side of her head. “No," she said simply and pressed his face against her underwear. Asako could feel his grin against her. “Stop talking. Get to it.” If he was fine, then their little game wasn't over.

Astolfo did as he was told, pushing aside the cloth and digging in. She was already thoroughly aroused, but she hissed at the feeling of his tongue against her lower lips. It was foreign, yet reassuring. Asako couldn’t help but tense her legs around his head as his tongue explored her.

“Astolfo…” she breathed, threading her fingers in his pink locks. Despite everything, his boasts of sexual experience in this area had not been lies either. She liked the pressure of his tongue as it played inside her, coiling and lapping at every angle and fold in constant repetition. She clenched and shuddered, meeting his eager gaze as he watched for her reactions. “More,” Asako demanded.

Astolfo gave her just that, shifting so he could place the pad of his thumb against her clit. That was enough for her, and she leaned into him as he eagerly rubbed against her nub in quick little circles. In fact, it was more than enough for Asako. She loved it, her voice finally slipping out in desperate little groans as her head hit the mattress in front of her.

Astolfo just laughed. He was far too good at this for his own good.

It began as a gentle heat in her abdomen, spreading through her like fire in her veins until every inch of her was blazing. Asako’s entire body shook, shivering and grasping at Astolfo’s head between her legs as he refused to stop. Her face pushed roughly against the mattress, eyes screwed shut, moaning and gasping until her legs gave out and she was left panting into the sheets.

Astolfo finally stopped, patting her gently on the thigh. “I’m glad you enjoyed that.”

She didn’t respond, looking away despite the fact that he couldn’t see her face. Asako didn’t need to feel it to know a heavy blush was weighing on her features. Wordlessly, she pulled herself off of him and moved to sit on the edge of Astolfo’s bed. She had been so angry before, but she could not deny that she had enjoyed every moment of his body against hers. She had fallen into it so naturally.

Astolfo sat up quickly, cleaning off the sweat and fluids that he had gotten on his face with a towel he had handy. “That was nice! I’d really like to do that again some time! Or we could try something different. Whatever you want!”

Asako set a hand over her face to try and hide that seeping blush. “Yes. I would like that as well.”

“Good!” He leaned against her chest, happily humming to himself. “You know what, Asako?”

She relented, letting her hand slip from her face and Astolfo instantly popped up to kiss her. When he pulled away, his smile was brighter than the sun. “I really like you.”

Asako finally realized she really liked him too.


	2. Stranger To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair reaffirms their love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I wrote more! I didn't think that I did, but here we are. Certainly no one else is going to write smutfics (or any fics really) for this ship, so I have to make my own food. Admittedly, I think you could pair Astolfo with most characters and you'd have a pretty good ship on your hands, but I like Asako-san. She deserves some love.
> 
> Anyway, author notes and content warnings: The tags that apply to this one are the ones after "anal fingering". My original plan was to make this a kinkier fic, but my brain regressed to the primordial ooze and I started to hoot and holler about romantic, loveydovey, tumbles in the sheets. Also the other Hassans and Little Hassan show up for about five seconds in the fluff section, but of course I'm not writing underage. Maybe the proximity to the smut might make some people uncomfortable.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading.

“How is it? Is it too tight…?” Asako traced her fingers along Astolfo’s arms. She had bound both his arms across his back, one above the other, tied with a long length of purple ribbon. 

He slowly tried to move his arms and found just enough slack. “Nope! It’s all good!” Astolfo tilted his head up to look at her and she found his lips to lay a quick kiss upon them. He giggled. “Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?”

Asako pressed a finger against his smiling lips. “Quiet, Rider.” She brought him close to her chest and he snuggled up with her, purring gently. Astolfo was still so happy to be with her. This happiness she felt was so foreign, yet she reveled in how unique it was. The position of Hassan-i Sabbāh was such a serious role. There had been no time for this. Especially not as Asako.

“Astolfo.”

“Hm?”

“What is our safeword?”

“Oh! Spaghetti.”

“Good.”

* * *

One of the other personalities of the Hundred Personas, Makul the Quick, tapped Asako on the shoulder. His hunched form was hidden beneath his cloak and his speech was as swift and precise as his blade. “The pink one is bothering the small one again.”

It was time for the Hassan Tea Party, and Asako had not been expecting this. All four of Chaldea’s Hassans were present - Cursed Arm, Serenity, Hundred Personas, and the First Old Man of the Mountain, King Hassan. While Asako desperately tried to enjoy her final moments with her tea, Cursed Arm let out a belt of amused laughter.

“Hahaha! You are far too tough with him. Even an assassin should be honest with those they care for.” His mask was alight with laughter, and Serenity was quietly giggling alongside him.

Asako ignored them. “I will be there in a moment,” she said to Makul and set her teacup down. King Hassan was looking at her with his usual intensity. “Founder, my apologies…”

“Go to them. Thy troubled heart would not do for this gathering. Return once thou are satisfied.” His tone was as it always was. Once he spoke, there was nothing more to be done except to carry it out, and so she disappeared once again into the hallways of Chaldea.

Makul and her stood in the shadows of the Chaldea cafeteria, hidden from the views of the other Servants. He didn’t even need to point them out for her to see Astolfo running around between the tables, nearly and actually bumping into people as he went. The little Hassan was perched on his shoulders, her hands up in the air with a gentle ‘woooo!’ coming from her.

“Lady Asako…” Makul began. “Is this truly something to be concerned with?”

No… It was not. Yet, she could not help but feel that she was supposed to be here.

Astolfo looked so happy. She couldn't possibly know what was going through his head, but was he doing this for her? Was the smile that Astolfo put on Little Hassan's face born out of his feelings for Asako…? Even if not, the time that he spent with the little assassin made that warmth return to her chest.

"Hassan-chan," she could hear him say as he set the little one down. "I have something for you." From thin air, Astolfo produced a white wrapper and set it in the child's hands.

"Huh…?" the little one asked as she opened it up. She still wasn't very good at vocalizing, but she was getting better. Looking inside, her eyes sparkled with further joy and wonder as she immediately started to scarf down the ice cream sandwich Astolfo had given her.

"Ooohhhh~! She's just so kyute…" He was already wiping the corners of her mouth with a handkerchief.

Makul turned to Asako once more. "Lady Asako, you are free to indulge yourself in viewing this Servant, but I would prefer that you not request that I keep an eye on him to begin with."

He couldn't possibly see the blush behind her mask. "Very well." Makul disappeared in a flash.

Astolfo saw Asako approach and raised a hand to wave. "Oh, hi there, Asako-san~ Isn't Hassan-chan just so cute…?" He was already wiping off her sticky ice cream covered fingers.

Yes, Asako could not deny that she was cute. The real thing she wanted to say, though-

Astolfo leaned in toward Asako. "Don't worry, you're cuter."

The blush spread to her ears and she couldn't remember what she had wanted to say.

* * *

Astolfo laid his lips against every inch of her skin, kissing and licking with a fervent need to please. He breathed warmly, looking up at her as Asako gently slid her hand down his cheek. Astolfo had nothing on but his stockings, while Asako wore an ensemble of black lingerie that Astolfo had eased her into the idea of.

He was as pretty as a present, wrapped up in ribbon and skin flushed as he sat on his knees in front of her. Asako stood, comfortable in towering over him as he panted and whined quietly. Good things came to paladins who waited, and he would have to wait. First to endure the toys, and then the other game she had planned.

Astolfo's eyes unfocused for a moment and she reached down to pinch one of his nipples between her fingers. "Pay attention, Astolfo," she told him as he moaned softly. He quickly placed a myriad of kisses on her thighs to tide her over as the sound of buzzing grew ever prominent in Astolfo's room. His nipples were already stiff, a soft shade of pink against his chest. Asako couldn't help but touch them again, rolling those small sensitive peaks between her fingers.

Astolfo bit tightly into his bottom lip as he struggled to hold on, shifting and turning with every small thing she did to his body. "Asako...-san..." he gasped out in a haze.

"What?" She leaned down to trace a finger lazily around the remote held against his leg by his stockings. The connected wire disappeared behind his back, still quietly humming. "Is this not enough for you?"

"N-no," Astolfo stuttered. "I'm not allowed to cum yet…" Even as he said that, his entire body shuddered in all sorts of cute ways.

"That is right. I will grant you that right when I wish to, or else." She spoke with such firm intent, but something in Astolfo's eyes made him seem interested even in that theoretical punishment. All it would mean is that she'd likely spank and peg him again. Asako pressed her thumb against his lips. "Pervert."

"Ehehe. But I'm your pervert, Asako-san." He smiled a toothy grin as she stroked his chin affectionately.

How she had come to fall in love with an irrational pervert like him seemed both a wonder and an inevitability. They could roleplay their little games of domination and submission, but in the end she wanted to see this smile again and again. And she was sure she'd see it once again in no time at all.

With a twist of the dial, she turned the vibrator in Astolfo's ass to a calmer setting, letting him grow a bit more comfortable as she plucked him up off the floor like a kitten only to drop him onto his bed. He looked so cute lying there, shifting and turning as he felt the low hum of the vibrator. Astolfo smiled at her as she crawled up, hands sliding up his thighs as she went.

The two of them had had sex between now and the first time, but they had always gone about it a very particular way. Asako focused on his ass, playing with it with her hands, her mouth and whatever else Astolfo had for her to slide inside. Astolfo responded with fingers and his tongue, worshipping every inch of her that he could get his hands on. It wasn't that she disliked the idea of doing new things with him. She just needed to prepare herself first.

Asako leaned over Astolfo's painfully twitching member, breathing gently right where the cold metal of his cockring met his skin. His idea, not hers. "Asako…" he groaned. "My sanity's already evaporated…"

"I don't see what could be bothering you," she said plainly. Her fingers gently traced the length, feeling the hungry twitches of his needy body. "Tell me."

Astolfo caught on quickly as a firm blush spread across his cheeks. "It really feels nice to kiss you, so…” He tilted his head back and forth. “Maybe if you took me in your mouth, it’d feel really good.” He looked so cute, so how could she say no to that?

Her lips pressed a kiss against the base of his shaft, trailing up with kiss after kiss against the smooth skin. Astolfo shivered with each one, sucking on his bottom lip as her tongue roughly pressed against the head of his member and quickly popped him into her mouth to suckle at his leaking tip.

Astolfo gasped and huffed in short little breaths, nodding rapidly as Asako looked at him from between his legs. She had practiced diligently for this, but no rubber simulacra could produce such feverish sounds.

Which raised a different point. Asako let him slip from her mouth, placating him with a firm repeating stroke. "You are not going to last long if you're this eager." Admittedly, she might abandon all the pretenses and hurry along to his climax if he kept giving her so many nice reactions.

Astolfo looked a lot more embarrassed than he was a second ago. "It's not that! I mean…" A second into teasing him and he was already fumbling. "It feels good! I really like it! But then I think about all the work you must have done to get this good and that just makes it feel better!” He was smiling like an idiot again. "I really love all the things you do for me."

Asako was silent, staring blankly.

And then she took him into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around the soft and sensitive head. Astolfo gasped out as she did, and then started to laugh in between the little hitches of his voice and the breathy moans. Asako wasted no time in going lower, taking in more and more of him as she stroked what remained of his shaft with feverish, twisting strokes.

Astolfo wasn't particularly big or small. He was fairly average when it came to size, and he kept everything smooth, which only made it more satisfying to suck, twisting her lips back and forth around his cock. The taste was even sweet, no doubt the work of Astolfo carefully exhibiting uncharacteristic self control to make this as enjoyable for her as it was for him. Astolfo's love for the little things she did were nothing compared to the love she felt for the little things he did.

"I love you… I love you…" Astolfo began to add in between his moans as he twitched and lightly bucked his hips against her. Asako took it in stride, pushing herself down until her lips felt the cold metal of that cockring and her nose poked the soft skin of his stomach. Astolfo bit his lip, curled his toes and let out a desperate cry… but somehow he held on.

She came off of him gasping, saliva connecting her lips with his member still until she took a hold of him again and began to fiercely jerk his spit-covered cock. "Astolfo. Cum for me."

He shifted under her touch, pushing against the sheets beneath them. "W-wait… Hold on…"

She didn't. Asako didn't care about their domination play right now. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her cheeks were hot with her embarrassment. "For me…" she mumbled and pressed more kisses against his length. Every part of him was precious to her, and she tried to show that as best she could as she kissed and lapped at his most sensitive part.

"O-okay…" Astolfo gave her a little nod and she took his tip back into her mouth, licking and suckling eagerly as she roughly twisted her fingers from the base of his length all the way to where her lips were wrapped around him. He panted, shivered, gasped, giving her all of the tiny little reactions that Asako wanted until he twitched sharply in her mouth. “C-cumming…” he barely managed to squeak out.

She pulled him from her lips, stroking out his orgasm over his chest as he climaxed with rough shuddering movements. Astolfo was left panting and gasping for air as usual, his body stained white as his chest rose and fell with his breaths. "Asako, thank you…" he mumbled out between breaths.

Without saying a word, she undid the bindings she had placed him in, setting a kiss against his cheek. Each time she left him like this, it felt good, but she was left wanting this time. It wasn't because he hadn't touched her, but… She couldn't articulate it.

"Asako?" Astolfo asked as he turned off his vibrator and reached for some wipes to clean himself off with. "What's wrong?"

Her blush was firm against her face. There had to be some way to put the words together… "I love you, Astolfo."

"I love you too!" he said, completely oblivious.

She looked away, searching for the proper way to convey these feelings for someone with evaporated reason. "I wish to make love… No, I want you to make love to me. Tenderly."

The lightbulb finally clicked on in Astolfo's head. "Oh. Okay!" He quickly finished wiping off his body and took her hand in his as he sat right in front of her. “How do you want me?” Astolfo asked quietly. “Inside you?”

“Yes… Inside.” Her free hand traced up his leg to lightly hold him by the waist. “You…” Asako couldn’t keep her gaze up, still so embarrassed. She wanted to tell him how close she wanted him, how she wanted to kiss him, but it all seemed so elusive. Fighting to save the world as a Servant was incredibly easy compared to this.

Astolfo squeezed her hand gently, smiling a big goofy grin like he always did. "Don't worry. Leave it to me, Asako-chan." He was always so reassuring, and when his lips found hers, warm. His hands guided her down where he had been resting a moment ago, peppering her with light kisses.

He took some lube from his bedside, settling down beside her so he could gently speak into her ear. "I love everything about you, you know~?" Astolfo's fingers slid across her hip, slowly pulling down the dark fabric of the panties he picked out for her. He graciously set them aside when he pulled them free of her, long, defined legs. 

"I love your strength and your passion." Astolfo's fingers traced down the hard line of her abdomen, stopping to drip cold lube against her. Asako shivered lightly as he took the liquid with his hand and traced circles against her thighs with slick fingers. "I love that you show me your cute side too."

His fingers found her core and he gently began to work into her, rubbing at her entrance before sinking in. Asako took a sharp breath in as he went, getting used to the delicate intrusion of his careful digits. Astolfo always tried to make sure she was comfortable, so delicate with her body. A Servant’s job was to be a weapon for their Master, and yet Astolfo laughed at that.

He laughed at that, kissed her sweetly, and rubbed at her clit while his fingers continued to explore her inner walls. His fingers stroked and scissored inside her, her hips softly following his lead, chasing after his every movement. Astolfo giggled against her lips. “You’re cute,” he said.

Asako didn’t let him say a word more, wrapping her arms around him to hold him in a kiss, lips against his, tongue finding hers in their embrace. That only drove Astolfo further, fingering her as intensely as she kissed him, eagerly pumping his fingers into the slick folds between her legs. She panted, each intake of breath messy and rough…

And then he pulled his fingers away, still connected to her by a delicate thread of lubricant that snapped apart into nothingness. Asako looked at him, face still flushed. "Astolfo…" she breathed.

His lips pressed against her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm not neglecting you." His less slick hand cupped her cheek as he went to set the lightest of kisses against her lips, brushing warmly against one another. "Overstimulation is just no good, you know?" he told her breathily.

“Astolfo…” she repeated. She wanted him. She needed him. Asako moved in against him, trying to feel more than the light touches of his lips, but he pulled back an equal length. “Is this vengeance for teasing you all those times before?”

There was a slight tense to Astolfo’s brow before he relaxed. “I’m not the type to take revenge.” He stopped retreating and gave her a tender kiss, lingering there as she felt his warmth against her. “I love you.”

Asako could not reply. Her heart was beating so roughly. This moment didn’t feel real.

Yet it was, and Astolfo remained beside her. Were these the same feelings that Astolfo felt when she touched him? They couldn't be, could they? She was merely a singular hundredth of the Old Man of the Mountain, and Astolfo knew so much more about love, both physically and emotionally.

"Hey," Astolfo said as he seemingly watched the thoughts roll through his lover's head. "I do a lot of things on a whim, but falling in love with you wasn't one. I love you because you're you." He nuzzled her affectionately. "Now, come on. I want to make love."

Astolfo's hand pulled at her thigh, bringing her up and onto him. She straddled him, feeling the hardness of his length press up against her stomach. Physical reactions didn’t always mean much, but Astolfo smiled and giggled when she touched him and held him in place. He was… honest. When he said that he loved the specific part of the Hundred Personas that he called Asako, she had to believe him.

She lowered herself down onto him, breathing out softly as he slid inside her. Astolfo found Asako’s hands, threading his fingers between hers as she got used to the feeling. He was warm and his member snugly fit inside her, stretching her out comfortably. It didn’t hurt. It felt… close.

“How does it feel?” Astolfo asked, gently rubbing his thumbs against the back of her hands. “Does it hurt?” The concern on his face was clear.

“No, it does not.” She took one of his hands to her cheek, leaning down so he could reach without stretching at all. Her worry was showing too much. Asako wanted that kind and gentle Astolfo, the one that was occasionally struck by bouts of pleasant irrationality. And he wanted her to enjoy this, not be wracked with worry. 

"I like it. I like you." Her blush was light and her smile gentle. She offered him a little squeeze around his shaft which he giggled at. "I would not want to burden you with these concerns."

That was a fairly dreary thing to say, but Astolfo didn't seem to register that. While he kept that one hand on her cheek, his other left her hand and settled on her hip. Lightly, he pushed into her, barely a thrust, just to see how comfortable she was. Asako squeaked, barely a whisper, and Astolfo was already giggling over how cute he found it.

"I want to share everything with you, Asako-san," he began as he pulled her down to lay atop him. His face was so close, so gentle, so kind, so pretty. "It can be our cuteness, our concerns, our love." Astolfo smiled a cute little bright smile. "So just tell me, okay?"

She could try, even if he was deep inside her right now. Maybe it was easier when he was so close. Her hands came to rest delicately on the sides of his neck, feeling the heat from his flushed skin. "You are a paladin of Charlemagne; a hero of ancient poetry. Yet, you have grown to love this body, a mere hundredth of the Old Man of the Mountain." Astolfo opened his mouth to say something, but she shushed him with a finger. "You deserve a person of equal status, a hero to match you."

He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, clamping down on his evaporated reason. "I don't think about that sort of thing. Reputation and love have nothing to do with each other, and all that’s important to me is doing what my heart tells me. And what my heart’s telling me is that I love you!” She knew that and she knew exactly what Astolfo would tell her. “Please be selfish for me, Asako-san. That’s the only thing I want.”

Asako leaned down, settling herself in the crook of his neck. His hands settled on her back, holding her close to him. That warmth, that closeness… She couldn’t deny him when he offered it again and again. Maybe… she could be selfish for him, not as a Servant but as a lover. "For you then, Astolfo. Love me as much as you can."

His hands settled on her hips and Astolfo pulled out of her in a slow, agonizing motion. Her body felt empty, begging for him to fill her again. Asako whimpered softly into his ear, nibbling gently at his neck. He couldn't leave her like this. She wanted it. She wanted him.

Astolfo pushed into her, the wet sound of their hips colliding echoing in their room. She could hear him begin to pant into her ear as he moved faster against her, thrusting with a more steady rhythm as she felt him test her inner depths, stretching her walls with each push. "Asako-san, you feel so good…" he mumbled quietly. Astolfo shivered each time she squeezed as he pulled out, coaxing him to return.

He was so cute, eagerly thrusting into her. Asako’s body shivered and twitched in response. She moaned against his neck, whispering her love for him beside his ear. She couldn’t deny herself anymore. She loved him. This cute man… Asako pulled back to look at his beautiful, flushed face, gasping cutely. His lilac coloured eyes were filled with adoration, looking only at her.

She took his lips in hers once more, hungrily kissing him with a slow intensity as her tongue ran against his as she tasted him. Astolfo panted against her, and she moaned against him. His length felt hot inside her, rubbing at the most sensitive parts of her tight body with each loving thrust.

Asako pushed back roughly against his hips, pushing herself down to the base of his cock once more. “Are you okay?” Astolfo asked as she sat up, still straddling him.

"I am fine…" she whispered, rolling her hips to softly caress his hard length. Then, with a knowing smile, Asako raised her hips and plunged down onto him. Astolfo immediately gasped and bucked involuntarily against her.

"I thought you wanted me to be tender with you, Asako-san…" He really looked confused.

"I do. What will you do about that?"

Astolfo pursed his lips for a moment as he thought and then he was on her, hauling her up and onto her side with a little use of Monstrous Strength. He was still inside her, straddling one of her legs as he began to fuck into her with a steady, passionate pace. Asako's arms were already behind his head as he pumped into her, mumbling compliments between kisses against her cheek.

She let out a cute little gasp as his hand settled on her clit, rubbing in fast little circles to add to her pleasure. The pressure was too much. From her lips slipped out a long note of a moan as she climaxed in his arms, squeezing and shaking until she was nothing more than a puddle of herself and her own fluids beneath him.

Astolfo slowed to a gentle rocking as he looked down at her, a big goofy grin on his face. With a gentle laugh, he booped her on the nose. "You really are too cute, Asako-san."

Her hand found his cheek, stroking softly as she looked at him between panting breaths. "More, Astolfo…" The fingers of her other hand touched where they were connected, slick with their combined wetness. "Finish here."

If that's what she wanted, Astolfo wouldn't say no. He pulled her leg to the side so he could rest his head comfortably against her chest. His hands found her sides, running down the length of her defined muscles as he held her close to him and pushed into her with a deep, satisfying shove. Asako couldn’t help but groan messily, still so sensitive from every little thing he had done for her that night.

He began in earnest once more, thrusting messily against her toned rear with a loud, slick smack echoing each and every time. She squeezed down tightly on him, both around his eager cock and his pliant and plush body. Astolfo was much rougher now, but she didn’t care. He was still holding her so warmly and she could feel his heart beating quickly right beside her own. And he was already twitching inside her, looking up cutely. “I’m… right there…” he said between groaning pants.

Asako was already coming down from another shuddering orgasm and she grabbed at his ass, pushing him into her as deeply as she could until he was firmly hilted, climaxing warmly inside her with messy, shivering gasps. Astolfo collapsed against her chest when he was done. She hugged him tightly and they both stayed like that, enjoying each others’ warmth.

That was more than she could have ever hoped for.

“So…” Astolfo said a small time later, running his fingers through her purple hair as she rested her head on his lap. “Still feeling nervous? We can talk about it if you want.”

“No. I understand now. I…” Why was it embarrassing to say when they weren’t having sex… “I love you, that much is undeniable. I only wish that Cursed Arm and Serenity would not tease me about such things…”

A big stupid grin was already forming on Astolfo’s face. “Oh! Well I have nothing to do with that.”

“... I did not think you had anything to do with it.”

“Yeah, because I was talking to King Hassan and he said that I would probably make you less serious-”

Asako already had him in a headlock, embarrassment flushing her face. No matter how much she loved him, he was still her knight with evaporated sanity.


End file.
